The Nicaraguaian life : EstrellaxDashers pups
: Theses are the first pups born in the first generation , Diego was born first than Castella then Luz del LA Luna was born second to last. last than Luna was adopted and she us the runt. They were born 16 hours before, Darla and Leandro pups . After Estrella and Dasher got married a few mouths later Dasher and Estrella had a family . : Castella and Diego are the two who cause the main trouble but Diego's the main main one, he plans sneak attacks on his mom and dad, in the morning and maybe midnight. Castella looked up to Estrella her mom more than Diego and castellla is all over cop stories and movie and adores police becomes her mom trainee, and learns the facts about cops and later on becomes a true member of the paw patrol,and later she falls in love with Pancake at a waterpark they went to together Diego later on becomes a huge fan of his dads work and decides to become a snow pup, and his fathers trainee and loves and the snow, and everything about snow. later on Luz del la Luna didn't really know what he wanted to be a construction pup like Rubble or a Eco pup like Rocky, so he combined the two jobs into and "'Earth pup'' he''ll plant and clean anything really, and loves to recycle and spends most of his time with Rocky, and his parents, and dose have a lot of friends too! Luna is the adoptive pup in the four, her original parent's, abandon her, three months after birth, but Luna doesn't remember and got taken to the orphanage, and later on got adopted by Dasher and Estrella in pups & Adoption Day, and after that she felt welcome and happier than ever, and loved it, but didn't feel that her siblings and family accepted her, she also made fun of real easily, and later on in her pre teens she toughens up a lot, and becomes more sassier and filled with back fire until she met Asteroid, The handson pups and becomes more sweeter and a little bit nicer but still sassy when taken wrong. He Siblings didn't really notice her feelings but they did include her in a lot of things.Castella was admired by boys a lot she only stuck with pancake and that was it but she loved to tease her siblings about there crushes, Luz del la luna Had a hard time getting his crush Turlicity,He then asked her out and then she started to care.Deigo Never found a crush till the 3rd gen, he was very jealous that his sisters and brothers had a mate,he was the last in 2nd gen to find a girl. They are all very close to there cousins even if some of them are bratty.They are very close to Leandro and Darlas pupsNubes,Ronaldo,Cielo and Sand. And Flasher and Kyleas pups key andDodgy. The four Always play with them and Castella loves her grand parents and likes to bake with Dashers mom. personal Diego: Diego is the first born and gets into a lot of mischief but he is carful on what the mischief he causing to happen has a not so bad ending.hes very happy and upbeat and cheerful. Castella:The second born , She's clever and pretty and is sassy and acts a lot like her mom and has a her dads face,Shes very mature and a little dirty minded and usually hangs out with pups her age,she believes that she to old for stuff, but on the other hangs she's actually really sweet. Luz del la luna:Hes shy as a baby but becomes more Aggressive and mature when a preteen but still has not developed his act,He can be uptight though. Luna:Super shy as her puppy personality but as getting older she gets sassy and cocky and a little bit of strength and but still is very sweet. aperance&job uniform songs,stories,collabs Stories by me A Sliverpaw campingtrip Stuck in the water park ( paw patrol version ) Stories by others Collabs Songs trivia crushes luz del la luna: trucity Luna: Astorid Castella : Pancake family family relationships Tbc : Category:Fanon Characters Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Second generation Category:Cute Category:Evas o'c Category:Evas univerity Category:Estrellaverse Category:2nd gen